


That's uh a pretty toxic mindset right there...

by My_little_sleeper



Series: Eddsworld gay, angst, fluff stuff [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: But he doesn't understand it either, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, therefore he gets overwhelmed, tord needs affection, toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_little_sleeper/pseuds/My_little_sleeper
Summary: Affection was never Tords thing.It's not his fault Tord tends to not understand how affection works.So maybe he gets overwhelmed when his boyfriends try to be super affectionate towards him. I mean can't blame him when your raised with the saying 'men don't cry' engraved into your head.





	1. Chapter 1

{===============}  
|-------------------------------------------|  
Men can't afford to show emotions right?  
|-------------------------------------------|  
{===============} 

“I can't believe Tom and Edd are leaving” Matt says watching the two drive off in the shared run down car. “Calm down they're just going on a grocery run” Tord says with a roll of his eyes at his lovers over dramatic actions. “B-But! What if they never come back!” Matt gasps “what if they go and get coffee without us! Or go on a date without us! They don’t love us anymore tord!!” Matt exclaims looking back at his hooded boyfriend. 

Tord looks a little off put by Matts display of fear before saying “the only thing those too love more that us is cola and alcohol”. Matt sighs climbing down from the window sitting down next to tord slumping into his hoodie. “But why just them?? We all usually go to the store together..” Matt mumbles leaning on Tord nuzzling into his arm hoping he could get under it.

“Are you uh… Okay?” Tord asks looking at the tall usually cheary cinnamon roll. Matt mumbles into tords hoodie making Tord even more confused. “I want to snuggllee” Matt whines into his arm. “Why are you acting so clingy?” Tord asks not realizing how that would offend anyone, confused by matts behavior ‘I thought only girls could act like that’. Matt looks up at tord in confusion. “What..what do you mean?”  
“Like why do you insist on cuddling with me, edd, or tom any chance you get? Or if someone goes somewhere alone or with only one lover they don't love us anymore?” Tord says with honest curiosity. “Am..am I not allowed to want to cuddle with..with my boyfriends? O-or worry?” Matt says sitting up feeling a small pain in his heart. Tord shrugs, glancing over at the tv “oh hey the Big Ben theory is on want to make fun of it?” Tord says brushing off the topic starting to feel uncomfortable himself about what he said. Matt sighs looking over at tord. ‘What is with him? He just ignored the whole thing and acted like it never happened..maybe he’s just in a bad mood..’ Matt thinks leaning on tord again wrapping his arms around his waist. “Please? Just for a few minutes?” The ginger whines hoping he would accept. Tord sighs but gives in jumping in surprise when Matt pulls him too his chest and wraps his freckle covered arms around his head.

“What are you doing?” Tord asks as Matts hands start to pet and play with his hair, occasionally giving a nice scratch too his scalp. “Hey stop that” Tord says reaching up too swipe away Matt's hands. “Noo! It’s so sooft!” Matt says giggling. Tord huffs trying to push himself off Matt only for Matt to hold Towards head too his chest “Noo! Don't leave! Let me kiss you!” Matt whines as Tord goes stiff in Matts grip. “stop, right now isn't good” Tord says trying to fight matts hands off him. “Why? is everything ok?” Matt asks stopping as Tord pulls his hands off. 

“Yes, oh my god Matt they just tried to walk on water! That's impossible” Tord says changing the subject with ease as his family had done so many times. “What! Whoa!” Matt exclaims turning to the tv. Tord let's out a sigh at matt's short attention span, Matt pulls Tord back into his grip and starts to play with his hair again. “Matt! I said stop!” Tord says feeling a dull throbbing behind his eyes. Matt fights tord shaking Tords hands of his arms.

“You’re no fun you idiot” Matt giggles into the fight. “So? Men aren't supposed to be cuddled!” Tord says as Matt manages to pin his arms down. Matt stops moving continuing to giggle. “W-What?” Matt says smiling at Tords serious face. “They're not! Its a sign of weakness” Tord quotes from his father. Matt giggles again at Tords words. “Where did you hear that?! That’s silly!” Tord squeezes his eyes shut “my parents”. “Wait..weren’t your parents straight?” Matt says with the look of confusion written all over him. “Er Yes?” Tord says opening a watery eye to look up at Matt. Matt sighs “Tord..it’s not an act of weakness it’s just love sweetheart..your parents are wrong” Matt says leaning down kissing Tord surprising him. Tord blinks repeatedly in an attempt to make his vision clear “yes it is”.

The sounds of a braking car pulls in front the of the house with two males pounding out with groceries. “There back! Yay!!” Matt exclaims getting off of tord running to the door attacking Tom and Edd With hugs making the bags fall to the ground. Tord sits up looking at the three as his sudden motion forces unshed tears out of his eyes and silently drip down his face only too collect on his hoodie. “I miss you guys! You guys didn't go and get coffee without me did you?” Mat asks as Edd hugs him back. “No?” Edd says lying trying to hide his coffee breath. “Good, ill go grab some bags” Matt says running to the car grabbing groceries as the two walk in.

“Tord? We’re home” Edd yells setting some keys in a bowl next to the door. Tord doesn't say anything, he continues to stare into the distance. “Tord? Oh my god Tord!” Edd yells dropping the bags running over to tord who was crying on the ground. “Tord is everything ok?!” Edd asks putting a hand on his lovers back. Tord snaps his head in Edds direction “huh? Oh yes everything is fine. I'm sorry I didn't even realize I was” a tsk “crying”. “Tord, I- there’s nothing to be sorry about! But..What happened?” “Nothing” Tord says finding his and matt's conversation too not be important. “Well-...something would’ve happened if your crying on the floor..here how about you get off the ground..” Edd asks offering a hand to tord to the couch. Tord grabs Edds hand and begrudgingly allows him too lead Tord to the couch “No nothing important”.Matt walks in seeing tord and Edd on the couch.

“T-tord? Edd? Is everything ok?” Matt asks looking at the spilled groceries on the ground looking back to them as we walks to the couch sitting next to Edd. “Yes” Tord says cutting off Edds answer. “Matt What happened? I walked in on tord crying” Edd says re correcting Tords answer. “W-What? Nothing happened! We were just play fighting and he tried keeping me from cuddling him! because apparently men aren’t supposed to cuddle??” Matt explains looking over at tord. “Yeah I don't know why I was crying” Tord adds on wiping is eyes. “Tord where you hear that?” Edd asks looking back at him putting a hand on his thigh. “Guys what's going on?” Tom asks walking inside carrying the remaining amount of groceries. “I-“ Edd stops thinking about his words. “Can you get tord a drink?” Edd asks looking at Tom watching him lose all emotion. “Yeah..” Tom says walking off into the kitchen. “I … learned it” Tord says answering Edds question differently from matts after learning the true answer is not ideal. “That’s not what you told me! You told me your parents told you it was a sign if weakness for men to cuddle!” Matt exclaims making Edd look back and forth between the two. “No? That it was a weakness for men to be cuddled, Like they can cuddle girls but girls can't cuddle them or it's weak?” Tord says accidentally revealing who the liar was. “Since when is that ever true?!” “Yeah..we cuddle all the time and it doesn’t wake any of us any weaker tord..” Edd says as tord looks up at him. 

Tom walks in wish a shot of whisky “is Tord okay?” He asks setting the glass in front of Tord. “Thank you Tom” Edd says as Toms leans over Edd from behind the couch setting his head on top of edds. Tord silently shuts his eyes feeling the tears attempt to come back with a vengeance.

Edd puts a hand on Tords back putting him into a hug. “It’ll be ok love” Edd says kissing Tord on his temple. Tord takes a shuddering breath struggling to collect himself before pulling away from Edd. “i'm fine, I- I just… I'm okay” Tord says mostly to himself as he downs the shot glass. “Listen..if...if you don’t want us to hug or kiss you that’s fine but..I want you to know it doesn’t make you weak ok?” Edd says taking his hand off Tords back hanging it over the back of the couch. “W-wait no no no I- I do want that I just- ugh I'm sorry I made it sound like I hate the things you guys love…” Tord ends the sentence with a small sob. 

“Nono no! Everyone needs space and if you do that fine! I just think you should’ve told us that’s how you felt when after the first few months” Edd says feeling Toms hand intertwine with his behind the Couch. Tord nods as his face scrunches up as he finally starts too truly cry “I’m sorry”. “Shh it’s ok..cry it out” Edd coos Before realizing tord was in his chest hugging him as his tears soak into hoodie.Tom jumps over the couch landing beside Tord, reaching up too cup Tords face in his hands “you have nothing to be sorry for,understand fruit loop?” Tom says brushing a few stray tears away. Tord nods reaching out too Tom looking like he was going too pull him into a hug before he pulls his hands back “G-Guys the groceries!” Tord shouts out trying to distract them, get their eyes off of him, stop judging him he can't help that he's-. ”Tord..we can get those later. You matter more than plastic bags of food” Tom says looking tord in the eyes. Tord makes a pitiful sound as he wraps a throw blanket around his body, making sure it covers his head. Tom snickers looking at the bean in the blanket kissing the top of Tords head. “I’ll get the rest of our groceries you three stay here” Tom says walking off picking up the bags on the floor. Tord nods his head as Matt leans his head oh Tord’s neck. 

“So is everything ok now?” Edd asks looking at the red blanket thrown over Tord’s head. Tord shrugs as he pouts slowly leaning away from Matt. Edd leans over looking at Matt across from Tord mouthing ‘just give him some space for now’ before winking to the tall ginger. Matt whines mouthing at Edd ‘but why?’. ‘Because’ Edd mouths back watching Matt’s face cover with disappointment. Matt gets off Tord and lays against the couch arm instead watching Ringo bat at a discarded plastic bag. “Tord do you want me to pour you some more?” Tom asks walking around to take up the empty glass he had poured. Tord nods as his hands appear from under the blanket making a motion for a larger glass. “Bigger? Like a mug? Orr.” Tom asks picking up the small glass. “How about the bottle?” Tord says sending a glance at Edd too see if he disapproves. “Tom no. Just get him half a mug..” Edd says watching Tom exit the room. Tord huffs looking at Edd like a child after the mother confiscates all of their Halloween candy. Tom walks back in setting a white mug on the coffee table in front of tord watching an arm Emerge from the blanket airing for the cup. Tom leads Tord’s hand to the cup watching it get pulled in. Tord mumbles a ‘thank you’ under his breath before downing the drink. “No problem sweetheart, just slow down a bit..” Tom says walking away to finish his job. Tord nods and sets the glass down on the table ignoring Edds sound of disapproval at the almost empty glass. “Tord? How about you come out if the blanket? I want to see your pretty eyes” Edd says putting an arm around the back of the couch behind tord. Tord blushes and pulls the blanket off his head hesaintly. “There we are” Edd says calmly guiding the blanket off of Tords shoulder to join the rest of itself. Matt giggles looking at tord. “Heh tord! You have blanket head!” “But I still look cute as heck, shut it” Tord says pulling the blanket back on his arms. 

“hey uhh I'm not super clingy right?” Matt asks looking at Edd. “No! Nonono! You’re not. People just need some space you’re not clingy at all” Edd says thinking back to how clingy Matt was when they all first started dating. Tord scoffs looking at Edd before fixing his hair. “At least you used to” Tord mumbles being nudged by Edd.   
Matt nods before grinning “then I'll try my best to be better!” Matt says.   
“I'm sorry if I hurt you're feeling earlier” Tord says softly “No no no its okay I uh probably freaked you out?” Matt says rubbing the back of his neck. “Wanna watch a movie I guess so everyone can just relax?” Edd says petting Ringo as he jumps on Edd's lap. Tom walks into the room with a arm full of comfort snacks “way ahead of you Edd” he says as he sits beside Matt “Tord, Matt why don't you both choose a movie” Tom continues, passing the snacks around. “Okay” Tord and Matt say at the same time, jumping up too the large stack of movies “oh let's watch Love Simon” Matt says with enthusiasm. “Can we also watch Insta Family?” Tord asks looking at the two males who were seated on the sides of the couch. “Go ahead set up whichever one you guys want to watch first” Edd says as he and Tom share a small glance of amusement. “Matt’s can go first” Tord says getting up off of the floor, returning to his spot beside Edd. “Aw really, thank you Tord!” Matt says with a small squeal as he pleases the movie in the DVD player before returning to his DVD player before returning to his spot between Tom and Tord. “Wait. Tord how did you even get this dvd? The movie just came out a year ago right? I don’t think They even make CDs anymore!” Edd says as the screen pops up with pink colors. “I'm pretty sure CDs are still a thing Edd, plus ask Matt his movie not mine” Tord says with a small laugh “all have you both know DVDs are still a thing, not that any of you digital shoppers would notice” Matt defends as he crosses his arms. “Well- I-“ Edd stops losing his thought. “Never mind” Edd pouts as the occupants of the room giggle at his expense. “Guys shush the movie is starting” Tom says flicking a piece of sour candy at the trio.

“Sorry”. 

As the movie continues the four slowly started to lean against each other too the point that Matt was laying on everyone, Tord was leaning on Edd, and Tom had a arm around Tord. They all agree it was mostly a pretty swell day.


	2. Bonus

Tord suddenly stopped walking, staring into the large group of people in the mall.   
‘Of course they of all people are here’ Tord thought with a shiver as he keeps eye contact with his father. “ hey what's wrong Tord?” Tom asks looking at the male in the red hood “huh? Oh nothing just thought I saw someone”.   
‘Please don't let them come over here, of all the days Matt could have chosen to wear a dress’   
Tord let's out a small sigh as he continues walking with his lovers, can't helping but too check over his shoulder occasionally. “Hey what's wrong really, you can talk to me Tord” Tom insists grabbing Tord’s hand. “O-Okay, um remember the whole my parents gave me toxic masculinity issue we had a few weeks ago?” Tord whispers glancing around. “Yeah why?” “Well… my parents are here…. And they saw me” Tord draws out. Tom blinks before frowning “point them out too me and I'll deck them for you” he says gaining his other two lovers attention. “Deck who, Tom you know we can't keep bailing you out for fighting jerks that upset us” Edd scolds as he turns around to face the two “Deck Tord’s parents of course they're here” Tom says with a small growl. “Oh they are?! Tord come with me I'll protect you!” Matt exclaims pulling Tord into a hug. “Hey Tom, there are the two people walking over to us right now” Tord says looking up from Matt's chest. Tom turns around too almost come face too face with two angry people in their late 50’s. “So you both must be Tord’s parents” Tom says with venom dripping from his voice. “Yes honey, now move along you little street rat” the lady draws out in a thick southern accent. “Oh I'll show you street rat!” Tom shouts pulling his arm back too deliver a nasty blow-   
“I'm getting real tired of you guys coming up here” a police officer says, checking over Tom’s release forums. “I know” Edd says with a sigh as two officers bring Tom to the room. “Okay he's yours to keep until he does anything illegal again” the officer says walking off.   
Edd gives Tom a long dry stare “ you're sleeping on the couch tonight” he says before giving Tom a quick kiss. “But Edd!” Tom shouts running off after Edd as he sprints out of the station.


End file.
